Am I really who I am?
by Glittering Sakura Water
Summary: Summary not as good as story. A girl is restricted to what she can do even though she is royalty. There are certain people she can't meet...Why?
1. Prologue

**Note: ==SPOILER ALERT== This will not include when Ned is beheaded okay? Not in this story! He will live! ==End of Spoiler== Sorry if the language isn't right and I use more modern language for this.**

Dear Diary,

Sorry that I haven't written since I was about... five years of age...well, somewhere along those lines. It's just my life has been so confusing and busy. I hardly have any time to myself and when I do, I practise the piano and my violin but that is for a very short while then I'm taken by the guards to another event with my family.

Well, I might as well tell you about them. My father is the King of the Seven Kingdoms, King Robert and my mother is Queen Cersei. I wonder if they are my real parents because I'm nothing like them in appearance and personality really. But, I wouldn't dare ask since I don't want to be rude or anything. I have two brothers and a sister. They are Prince Joffrey, who is the heir to the Iron throne, Princess Myrcella and Prince Tommen. The most annoying is Joffrey. He acts like an ass everywhere he goes. He's even ignoring the person he is betrothed to! If you're reading this without my permission Joffrey, yes, you ARE an ass!

If you're wondering who Joffrey is betrothed to, she is called Sansa Stark. I've never met her or any of the Starks to be exact. I always hear about them for example, that Eddard Stark is Roberts's right hand man and also Lord of Winterfell and Lord of the North. His wife is Lady Catelyn of House Tully. They have five children, not including this "bastard child" called Jon Snow. They are called Robb, Sansa, Arya, Brandon and Rickon. It would be an honour to meet them all. But whenever I ask my parents, they always either change the subject or say that the Starks are too busy. I WILL see them one day.

Lilia Baratheon...

Sorry! I just felt like writing down my name for no reason at all! Many call me Lady Lily. I'm apparently known for my music, art and...for my beauty! I'm not beautiful...well, maybe a bit but still! I guess it's nice to be known for that.

I'm going to have to end it here. My bastard brother Joffrey is moaning about one of the Stark's daughters, Arya attacking him with a dog. It was probably one of their direwolves... Oh no, he's about to come into my room! Bye!


	2. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day at the palace of the Seven Kingdoms. For Lily, it was a peaceful day, where she could do anything she liked for the first time in a while. So she decided to draw and play music. She was sitting by her window, playing her violin when someone knocked on her door. She lifted her bow off the string and told the person to come in.

The door knob turned and the door opened, barely making a sound.

"Hello, my dear sister," a voice said.

Lily realised who it was straight away and forced a smile on her face. She wasn't too keen to have this person in her room.

"Good morning Joffrey," she greeted. "What are you doing here? Can't you see that I was practising?"

"Yes, I could tell," he replied. "But I came here on father's orders. He wants to speak with you."

Lily looked away from her brother to stare at the clear, blue sky through the window and also, she didn't really like seeing his face.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Where he normally meets you," the prince replied.

Lily continued to look out the window, thinking.

"Now!" Joffrey shouted.

"Alright, alright," she moaned. "Don't get into a hissy fit!"

She quickly put her violin back in her case and glided past Joffrey who was standing by the door.

"Don't touch anything!" she called as she strode down the stairs.

A few minutes later...

Lily was about to turn the door knob to open the door to her father's room, when someone from the inside yanked it wide open, causing her to step back in shock.

At the doorway, stood a man of quite a few years, with dirty blonde, shoulder length hair, a beard and the badge of the Hand on his fine clothes. To Lily, he looked familiar but doesn't know where or when she has seen him before.

As soon as he saw her, his eyes widened and he bowed.

"Lady Lilia," he said.

She curtsied to him but before she could say anything, her father, Robert appeared at the doorway.

"Ah, Lilia!" Robert cried. "Come in, come in! Just sit in there while I see off Ne- I mean my helper."

"Okay," Lily said. "It was an honour to meet you...uh..."

"You don't need to know his name!" the King snapped.

She stepped aside to let Robert and the stranger through before entering the room.

She DID need to know the man's name! He looked important so she would probably see him again and she didn't want to be rude if she did by not knowing his name. But she could always ask the person himself what his name is... Oh well.

It wasn't that long before Robert came back into the room and sat down, leaning over the table.

"I need to talk to you about the Tourney dedicated to Eddard Stark also known as jousting," he said. "In this case anyway."

"What about it?" she asked. "Everyone knows I'm not a big fan of it."

"Yes, I know. But it is essential. You might find your perfect husband."

"I won't. But even if I did, he would probably die in the event."

"The person definitely won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because the one who wins the tourney will become your betrothed."

"WHAT? Does everyone know this?"

"Yes. That's why so any men have agreed to take part."

"Why did you agree to that?"

"It would improve our reputation."

Improve our reputation? What if the victor, by chance, is someone who lives on the dusty streets?"

"The ones who are taking part are knights and others that are a higher rank to that."

"Have you ever thought of consulting me about this before making the decision?"

"The decision has been made."

Lily slammed her palms onto the desk and stood up angrily.

"I never get a say in anything! Obviously my thoughts don't matter at all! I might as well be a peasant who no-one cares about and die alone!"

With that, she turned and stormed out the room, kicking the door open as she went, cursing. The King didn't bother to try to bring her back. He knew that she was not a person to mess with if you cross the line with her.

As she stomped away from the King, she didn't notice that the person she had met a little earlier wasn't sent away, but was listening to the whole conversation by the wall.

Robert slowly walked out of his room, looking to where Lily had just walked before turning to face the man he had seen previously.

"How long are you going to keep this going on?" the man asked.

"For a while longer, Ned," Robert replied. "It's for her safety."

"I haven't seen her since she was a baby! She wouldn't remember!"

"I know."

"She'll eventually get suspicious. You could at least tell her my name!"

"You can never be too careful."

Ned growled slightly and looked away, narrowing his eyes.

"I just hope you know what you're doing," he said.

"The day will come," Robert sighed. "And I'm your King. Of course I know what I'm doing. Kings are never wrong!"

Ned glanced at him, smiling weakly but it suddenly turned into a frown.

"And the tourney?" he asked. "Her betrothed might not treat her how she should be treated."

"I've got a plan for that," Robert replied. "Stop worrying like a mother hen!"

Ned sighed, bowed and walked away.


End file.
